A game controls it all
by GirXzimXfanatic
Summary: Eggman has done it again, this time he took away Sonic's greatest weapon, his legs. Bonnie, a girl from our world, somehow ends up in the Sonic world and now has to use her Xbox controller, the only thing that can make Sonic move, to help save the world!


XXX

Of course Eggman, it was always Eggman, the source of each and every one of Sonic's problems, the fat villain had once again tried to take over the world and once again Sonic had put a stop to his master plan...but at a cost.

The blue hedgehog couldn't move his legs, not a muscle, Tails was busy typing on various machines and computers, trying to work out what was wrong with Sonic's muscles, what Eggman had done.

The fox sighed, "Well I don't know Sonic! I've gone over so many theories of what could have happened, the only one that makes any sense is the fact that he may have permanently paralysed your legs but that's impossible otherwise you wouldn't be standing!" The small, yellow fox sighed in defeat and looked up at his friend in shame.

"I'm not a very good scientist am I? It looks as though you're stuck like that until we can find out what Eggman did."

Sonic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose...or snout what ever you would call it. He didn't blame Tails, his friend had done as much as he could and still he couldn't find out what Eggman had done.

"Maybe if we head back to the place it happened there might be a clue!"

"Well it's something, as long as I can get my legs moving as soon as possible! I can't believe Eggman! Even for him this is low."

Tails helped Sonic over to the tornado and buckled himself up in the pilot seat, it would take roughly half an hour to get back to the now broken laboratory Eggman had last been in when Sonic lost the movement in his legs.

It was a comfortable flight without any difficulties and soon enough they were there, they were expecting to see it exactly as they had left it, some small fires going out here and there, broken machinery, the typical sight of a crushed evil plot but what they didn't expect to see was somebody passed out on the ground.

"Sonic!"

"Yeah Tails I see, come on!"

XXX

Bonnie grinned triumphantly as she saw the large 'S' dominate her screen, she had just finished the final boss in one of her favourite Sonic games, sonic adventure 2 and she was very pleased with herself.

She pushed a stray strange of her curly, fiery red hair behind her ear and slid her glasses further up her nose. Today was a good day for her, she had just turned 16 and her mother had gone on a holiday to Greece so she was home alone for two whole weeks! She looked up and noticed it was about time for dinner and getting up and cracking her back she manouvered towards the bathroom.

She grabbed her powder foundation and began slowly brushing it onto her face to hide the numerous amount of freckles dotted across her cheeks, her pale blue eyes were shining happily and there was a smile painted across her face. She was definately in a good mood!

She applied her eye make up, her lip gloss and repainted her nails before slipping on her thongs to head on down to mcdonalds to buy dinner, as she walked by the stove she slowly stopped, she frowned and then a goofy grin lit up her face.

"I know mum said not to cook when she isn't home, but it's not like I'm going to burn the house down!"

Bonnie looked through the freezer and cupboards and found some mixed vegetables, some beef, a couple onions and some rice, she decided she would have a go at making some stir-fry so she lit the stove, plopped the wok onto the flame and got to work.

Bonnie was a petite girl, short and very paranoid of the freckles that dotted her face, she wasn't gorgeous and she rather lacked curves but she was cute in a childish and innocent way with a young face and she was always smiling. She finished putting all of the ingerdients together and grinned, she quickly removed the spoon when suddenly she accidentaly knocked some stuff out of the wok, the fire flared up a dangerous orange and Bonnie yelped and jumped back.

"Eek!"

The flames didn't stop there, they went from a fiery orange to a menacing purple to a rancid yellow and the fumes were overpowering! Bonnie quickly passed out, her Xbox control still in hand.

XXX

"Hey, are you okay!"

"Wake up!"

Bonnie groaned and rolled over, she coughed, realising for some reason the area around her smelled like smoke, ugh was her mum trying to cook that awful noodle dish again?

"Five more minutes mum, I don't want noodles."

Sonic looked at Tails and raised a brow, smirking in amusement, Tails stiffled a giggle and turned to the girl shaking her again.

"Hey we found you passed out here, are you okay? C'mon get up!"

"Huh? Passed out...MY STIR FRY!"

The red headed human girl bolted up right and swayed uncertainly on her feet, Sonic grabbed her arm to steady her and she frowned in confusing, looking down at the gloved hand that had grabbed her. She looked to find two large green, inhuman eyes staring at her, surounded in blue fur.

"AAAAH!"

Bonnie screamed and fell over as the odd blue creature released her in shock,

"Oh god where am I, who are you! Did you kidnap me? Oh my god I can't be kidnapped! I have a date with Darren tomorrow, and mum will go nuts! What's going on damnit!"

Sonic waved his arms wildly in front of him to get the panicking girl to calm down, Tails quickly tried to explain but it was no use, promptly the human girl passed out again. Sonic turned to Tails and frowned,

"Well that went fantastic."

Tails smiled nervously,

"Well I guess she might be somebody who was kidnapped by Eggman or something, I mean she obviously doesn't know where she is."

"Who would? This place has been blown to smitherines!"

There was a groan and the girl slowly sat up and clutched at her temple,

"Ugh I had the weirdest dream I woke up in some burning building to some blue thing, I swear I need to stop eating right before bed."

She slowly opened her eyes and they widened to the size of plates and she squeaked,

"I wasn't dreaming was I?"

Sonic grinned and struck as much of a pose as he could without being able to move his legs,

"Sure weren't! I'm Sonic the world fastest hedgehog and this is Tails."

Wait...Sonic and Tails? The named struck a chord in Bonnie's memory but she couldn't put her finger on it...she frowned and deemed it unimportant, what was important was the fact that there was a freaking blue hedgehog and a yellow fox talking to her! Okay she had to keep it cool...maybe they were friendly, creepy looking, oddly coloured, walking, talking animals? Maybe she was high? That would explain a lot.

She decided to try and be nice to the weird creatures, she needed help and she figured it wasn't a dream since she had already passed out, that didn't happen in dreams. They were odd creatures, they had humanesque figures, their torsos had similar shapes though slightly rounder, and their limbs were a bit thin. Of course their faces had nothing human about them, their eyes were slightly human what with regular blue and green colouring and the whites of their eyes were as visible as a humans but they were shaped slightly differently, a bit rounder, a bit bigger. Instead of a regular human face they had snouts, they were both covered in fur from head to toe, though there were spine looking things sticking out of the blue hedgehog's head and back. They both had animalistic ears and didn't wear clothes, though they both wore shoes and gloves.

It was something Bonnie had never seen before, it was so...bizarre, but the blue hedgehog creature was smiling friendly enough and the smaller, though rather adorable looking fox creature was looking at her curiously with wide eyes. Bonnie shifted nervously,

"Erm...I'm sorry for my little freak out before I uh...don't know where I am...or how I got here."

"That's okay! We found you passed out here and thought we'd help out." The yellow foxish one smiled.

So they were friendly! Bonnie quickly let a smile break out over her face and she stood up quickly,

"Oh so you aren't kidnappers! That's great, where am I?"

"Uh...a large island in the middle of nowhere, need a lift?" The blue hedgehog, Sonic was it? Laughed as he offered her a hand and helped her up, she grinned and took his offer to be polite, though not entirely sure a creature that was like 3 ft tall could offer any help what so ever. He did however help her to her feet and she nodded in appreciation before she looked around, honestly it looked like one of those movie scenes after the good guy destroyed the bad guys hide out, she pointed it out to her two new aquaintances who both laughed and explained what happened.

"Wow really! That's so cool, so you guys are like heros or something?"

"Nah we just do what needs to be done." Sonic grinned.

"Is this yours?" Tails frowned and handed her her Xbox controller, Bonnie frowned,

"How the hell did that get here?"

"What is it?" Tails asked curiously, looking at what he thought was some form of odd device, Bonnie just laughed.

"Oh it's just a game controller."

"Oh, well that is weird that it's here with you!"

Bonnie nodded and tapped the X button experimentally and suddenly Sonic jumped,

"Woah!"

Bonnie frowned as the two creatures began to argue, an odd idea forming in her head. It seemed as though he couldn't move his legs, they had explained it when they explained the whole blown up base thing. She slowly moved her analog stick forward, and Sonic slowly walked forward, the two looked at her and she looked at them.

"What the hell?"

XXX


End file.
